


Sands of Time

by MadQueen



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Confused Jordan, Everyone else is oblivious, Gen, Set before the creatures broke up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 03:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11797764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadQueen/pseuds/MadQueen
Summary: Jordan wakes up in early 2014 with no explanation, and while he is confused he is also overwhelmed with happiness that everything is back to how it used to be.





	Sands of Time

Sleepily, he turned over and… what? Was he on a couch? He really wanted to ignore the confusion in favor of getting more sleep, but he could hear the sound of something hitting the wall behind him and it was very distracting. 

Jordan forced his eyes open. 

He must’ve fallen asleep on the couch at the office, but right away it didn’t feel… right. The couch was in the foyer, a room away from where it had been. The TV was there too, and that didn’t… make sense to him. Something thunked against the wall behind him once more, prompting him to turn around. 

“Seamus?” There Seamus stood, playing darts. As if it weren’t odd for him to be in this office, at this time, as if… it were natural. 

Seamus rolled his eyes at Jordan and went to pluck the darts from the dart board so he could shoot them again. “What do you want?”

He hadn’t talked to Seamus in months, let alone see him. His hair was long again and… it looked nice. “Why… why are you here?” He almost didn’t want to ask, almost as if he was scared he would remind Seamus and make him leave again. 

“Um?” Seamus gave him a /look/. “I work here?” Resuming his dart throwing, he turned back away from Jordan. 

What? 

He had to be asleep, this had to be some kind of dream. 

Jordan got up from the couch and left Seamus to his dart throwing, and opening the door to the rest of the office.

What he expected was the bullpen, the setup that had been Jordan’s idea to try and get a new energy. He didn’t like being separated from his friends in his office, alone. 

It didn’t turn out that way. 

Turns out the others didn’t like it. 

It didn’t bring them closer, it broke them apart. 

The fighting got worse. 

It got more intense because there was nowhere for them to hide when they got upset. 

What Jordan saw when he opened the door wasn’t the open space he expected, it was the closed off offices that had originally stood there. 

What happened? 

“Hordan!” James said, coming out of Jordan’s office. “I was looking for you, you said we were going out for lunch?” James gave him a shit-eating grin. “I did win the bet, after all.” 

James hair was short, really short, and he seemed so… happy. Jordan couldn’t help but stare, he had missed him. 

“Are we going or not, asshole?” The crude remark made Jordan smile. 

“Yeah… we’re going.” Jordan affirmed with a nod. He paused and let James pass by him before he realized…”Where are we going?” 

James turned back around and glared at Jordan. “Trader Joe’s.” James said, as if it were obvious and he continued on, his tone embellishing. “You said you’d pay for it if I won and I fucking won.” 

Jordan followed James out of the office, passed Seamus, who continued playing darts without so much as saying goodbye as they walked by. 

It was quite nice outside, which is different from the gloomy white landscape that Jordan last remembered when he was outside. There was no snow outside and the weather wasn’t as cold as it last had been. 

What day was it today? 

Jordan began to pat his pockets to find his phone. It was only when he met James’ eyes that he realized James had spoken to him while he wasn’t paying attention. “What?”

James opened his mouth and shook his arms in front of him overdramatically, as if he couldn’t believe Jordan. “I said, where the fuck did you park?” 

Jordan went over that information in his mind. “Um…” He thought very hard about it, and scanned the parking lot for his blue Mustang. “I… Don’t…” 

“There it is!” James said, pointing to a black Mazda in the corner of the parking lot. “Why’d you park so far back, Hordan?” 

Jordan started to follow James to the car, and Jordan’s fingers finally fumbled to pull his phone out of his pocket. An iphone 6. He hadn’t had owned an iphone 6 in years.

Pushing the button on the side explained pretty much everything. Why Seamus was in the office, why James was here, why the office itself was so different, why he didn’t have his Mustang… 

His phone explained it all. 

January 8th, 2014. 12:24 P.M. 

That’s what day it was. 

What his phone didn’t explain was why, or how he had ended up back here. 

“You gonna unlock the doors, or are we just gonna stand here, you prick?” James’ loud voice once again pulled him out of his thoughts. 

Jordan pulled the keys he evidently had in his pocket and unlocked the car, pulled the door open, and slid into the driver’s seat. 

Jordan began the drive, pulling out of his old parking spot in his old car and… it felt, surprisingly, natural to him. Perhaps it was muscle memory. 

Jordan couldn’t remember exactly what had happened on January 8th, 2014, and it was kind of exciting. 

At the time it had probably been exhausting to him because of the recent move from the house to the office, but now it was exhilarating. It’s weird living through twice, especially when you’re looking through it with a different mindset the second time. It’s almost like a brand new day. 

Jordan could remember events better than exact days. He had a generally idea of what was to come, but he just… couldn’t exactly remember when. 

“You alright, Jordan?” James sounded sincere and that was nice. Perhaps he saw Jordan’s far away stare. 

Jordan’s eyes flicked over to him and back to the road. “Yeah. Just didn’t sleep well last night.” Jordan lied, a smile forming on his lips. “Weird dream.” 

James took interest in this, adjusting himself in the seat so he was facing Jordan more fully, leaning heavily on the door. “What was it about?” 

Jordan’s smile faltered. “That you, Sly, Seamus, Aleks, and...” Jordan’s eyes darted down and then back up to the road, his fingers drumming nervously against the steering wheel. A nervous tick. “Everyone had left the group aside from me and Dan. We had new members, but… they weren’t you.” 

James’ lips quirked down. “Huh.” James shrugged. “I doubt that’ll happen.” He set a hand on Jordan’s shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile. “I’m not going anywhere.” 

That didn’t give Jordan hope. He knew what was going to happen, but he smiled and thanked James anyway. If James was happy he could at least pretend to be.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in 2016 and is based off my video I made on tumblr http://einchop.tumblr.com/post/153553754166/this-is-the-stupidest-thing-ive-ever-made-jfc-but
> 
> Also? I really don't want to offend anyone with this it was written for fun and I just like this idea because I mean, don't we /all/ want to go back in time sometimes?


End file.
